La haine du scribe
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Avant de tuer Naomi, Metatron décide de lui révéler sa haine pour elle et pour les archanges. Une haine immense, un désespoir profond aussi. (Metatron/Naomi sans pairing!)


**Hi! Voici un autre os sur le season finale, donc possibilité de spoiler! Je tenais vraiment à le faire pour expliquer certaines choses! Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Un regard bleu se posa sur la salle blanche immaculée. Mais...où était-il ? Où était ce traître ?! Où avait-il disparu ? Comment...le regard paniqua légèrement.

Elle savait pertinemment que s'il avait réussi à se libérer, il mettrait le reste de son plan à exécution sans tarder. Peut être même que tout ce qui s'était passé faisait partie de son plan ! Oui, ça en faisait partie.

-Tu en as mis du temps, petite sœur, s'exclama la voix de celui qu'elle cherchait.

Metatron. Sans ses menottes. Avec une arme céleste. Elle pouvait le sentir sans même avoir besoin de se concentrer. L'arme était figée contre son dos. Elle pouvait être transpercée à tout moment. C'est ce qu'elle laissa croire au Scribe. Elle fit discrètement appel à sa propre arme.

-Je ne te le conseille pas, Naomi. Tu as parlé à Castiel, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, obligeant sa sœur à se retourner, son arme allant se poster sous ce cou délicat.

-Rien ne t'échappe.

-Je sais. Il ne t'a pas cru, je me trompe ? Il ne te croira jamais, sourit le Scribe.

Comme réponse, Naomi s'empêcha d'abattre son poing sur ce visage qu'elle détestait. Metatron sembla lire en elle, et se rapprocha davantage de son corps, gardant son poignard contre sa peau pâle.

-Tu lui as fait trop de mal pour qu'il accepte de te croire. C'est le problème avec Castiel. Il fait trop facilement confiance, ou alors pas du tout.

-Et ça t'amuse de nous faire ça ?

-De vous faire quoi ?

-De nous menacer dans le but de nous détruire ? Castiel va venir, Metatron. Et il va te tuer.

-Oh non, au contraire. J'espère qu'il viendra, il tombera lui aussi dans le piège. Vois-tu, il ne manque plus qu'un élément pour que mon sortilège fonctionne.

-La Grâce d'un ange. Tu ne l'auras jamais. Castiel ne te laissera jamais la lui voler.

Metatron fit reculer Naomi jusqu'à un mur, semblant prendre plaisir à la voir reculer comme un vulgaire moustique. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de piques. Son pique était sur sa table de travail, attendant sagement qu'on s'en serve.

-Mais il n'aura pas le choix. Castiel est très naïf. Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu avant, car je ne l'ai pas connu. Les frères Winchester l'ont aidé à être naïf. Je remercie ces humains, pour une fois qu'ils servent à quelque chose ! Même s'ils ont enfermé ton amour de Michael et cet idiot de Raphaël.

-Espèce de sale cloporte ! fulmina Naomi en donnant un coup dans les parties intimes de son frère !

Sa colère reprenait le dessus quand le Scribe avait osé blasphémer et parler de ses frères, les Archanges. De quel droit se permettait-il de telles injures ?! Comment osait-il, lui, dire cela sur les plus hauts anges ?! Un autre coup n'échappa pas à la femme céleste. Metatron dut s'écarter, et lâcha son arme en voulant éviter un autre coup. La fenêtre qui bordait les murs se mit à virer au noir, signe que Naomi était en colère, que sa rage pouvait se déverser à tout moment.

-Comment oses-tu parler de nos frères ainsi ?! continua-t-elle de jurer.

-Ils m'ont pris tout ce que j'avais, grogna le Scribe en donnant aussi des coups à sa sœur, réussissant à l'atteindre après de grands efforts !

Il profita de son inattention et la plaqua violemment contre le sol, la projetant contre cette surface dure. Naomi y tomba tête la première et s'y fracassa le crâne. Du sang se mit à couler de sa tempe touchée. Elle plaignit légèrement son véhicule, et essaya de se relever. Metatron ne fut pas de cet avis et abattit plusieurs fois ses poings sur sa petite sœur. N'était pas Scribe qui voulait, après tout, il était un des plus vieux anges.

-Ton cher amant a été le premier à suggérer que l'on me cherche ! Sais-tu ce que j'ai dû endurer pendant toutes ces années où je devais me terrer sur cette maudite terre ?! Sais-tu tout ce que j'ai dû subir avec ces singes mortels ?! Je ne pouvais me consoler qu'avec leurs histoires !

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de nous quitter ! Nous avions besoin de toi pour nous aider à retrouver notre Père !

Un autre coup s'abattit sur elle alors que Metatron la releva et empoigna sa gorge dans un accès de violence. Il s'empêchait à grande peine de la tuer tout de suite. Non, il allait lui faire quelque chose qui allait la faire souffrir. Oui, elle allait payer ses erreurs. Elle allait payer pour avoir aidé les Archanges à le chasser.

-Me frapper ne te servira pas à grand-chose, traître. Castiel va venir, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Oui, et quand il viendra, il perdra son essence. Il mérite de vivre une vie humaine et normale. Il mérite d'être pardonné pour ses erreurs. Mais avant son arrivée, je vais te tuer.

-Vraiment ? Tuer ta famille, tu en es capable ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces singes mortels, comme tu les appelles, siffla Naomi.

Metatron l'agrippa par la taille et la fit tomber sur son bureau, reprenant son poignard et empêchant sa sœur de bouger.

-Tu vas payer, Naomi. Pour tout le mal que tu as fais. Mais avant de te voir mourir, je vais t'enlever quelque chose. Une chose que tu désires garder à tout prix.

-Quoi donc ? Pourquoi veux-tu m'éliminer, Metatron ? Je ne t'ai rien fait de personnel, si ce n'est lire en toi pour voir tes plans démoniaques complètements stupides !

-Je t'aurais laissé vivre si tu n'avais pas tout vu, mais tant que tu vis, tu as toutes mes pensées en tête. Tu sais ce que je pense en ce moment même, et c'est gênant. Si je te laisse vivre, tu t'empresseras d'aller voir les frères Winchester, et ça je ne peux me le permettre. Et en tuant la favorite des Archanges, je leur enlève un atout majeur.

-Je ne suis pas leur favorite, salopard d'ange !

-Que tu es vulgaire ! L'influence de ces humains, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu étais leur favorite.

-Non. Ils nous aiment tous sans exception. Notre Père aussi.

-Notre Père nous a quittés ! A cause de vos erreurs ! maudit Metatron, la haine se lisant à perfection dans ses yeux fatigués. Et vous avez tous gardés en tête l'idée idiote qu'il allait revenir vous sauver ! Vous n'êtes rien pour lui !

-Ne dis pas ça ! Nous sommes ses enfants ! contesta Naomi en réponse.

-Tu ne le seras plus très longtemps ! Et je l'ai dit à Michael, pourtant, que notre Père nous avait quitté, mais il n'écoutait pas, il n'était plus attentif. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, cet imbécile d'Archange ! Il se fichait bien de nous tant qu'il t'avait toi !

-Tais-toi !

-Tu as toujours su qu'il t'aimait plus que nous !

- _**TAIS-TOI**_ !

-Il t'a toujours aimé...et maintenant tu vas payer ! S'il m'avait écouté, nous n'en saurions pas là ! Nous aurions pu nous prendre en main, penser librement, nous mêler à l'humanité et apprendre à les apprécier ! Je n'aurais pas été pourchassé ! Tu vas payer pour tout, Naomi, et quand ton cher Michael reviendra, il comprendra que tu n'es plus là, et il se mesurera enfin à moi, votre nouveau Dieu.

Les paroles du Scribe firent frissonner de peur Naomi. Ca n'allait tout de même pas recommencer ?! Un ange n'allait pas encore une fois se prendre pour leur Père et les décimer un à un ?! Ca ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi !

-Ca se passera tel que JE le déciderais ! Et mon premier acte sera de te tuer comme exemple. Mais d'abord, je vais te retirer ce que tu as de plus précieux.

Sur ces mots cruels, Metatron empoigna son arme céleste et fit une entaille sur le cou de sa sœur, libérant sa Grâce. Naomi comprit ce qu'il voulait faire, et ferma les yeux, tremblant. Sa Grâce...elle s'en allait ! Elle allait mourir !

-Arrête, supplia-t-elle, avant de sentir le reste de son essence céleste s'en aller dans une petite fiole.

Choquée, elle tomba au sol ! Et soudain, une chose étrange et dérangeante se produit ! Naomi semblait chercher de l'air, mais la blessure à sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer, de survivre ! La main de son traître de frère la toucha, et la plaie se referma. Naomi put reprendre son souffle et toussa. Quelle horrible sensation ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui allait lui arriver, car Metatron la releva et la plaqua contre son bureau de verre, ventre contre la surface solide. Elle vit son instrument de torture venir dans les mains du Scribe, et eut une émotion étrange : elle crut ressentir de la peur. De la peur profonde.

Et là, son corps se détendit quand elle sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans l'arrière de son crâne, venant se figer au milieu de ses beaux cheveux bruns relevés en un chignon qui restait impeccable malgré la bataille qui avait eu lieu. Ses yeux balayèrent faiblement, une dernière fois, une des parties de son bureau, avant de s'éteindre sous le sourire pervers et mauvais de Metatron.

* * *

**Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé?! Rendez-vous dans "type your review here"^^**


End file.
